1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to an exercise apparatus and more particularly to an exercise stand which is designed to be used in conjunction with a supporting surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a significant trend within all of society for humans to pursue physical fitness. There have been a tremendous number of pieces of equipment that have been designed and are utilized in conjunction with this physical fitness trend. It has been noticed by the present inventor that exercise machines exist which enable a user to perform equal and opposite exercises (e.g., leg extensions and leg curls) in order to develop their legs in a balanced and symmetric way. However, common exercises, such as pull-ups and seated rows are not equal and opposite to the pressing movements (e.g., bench press or push-ups) used to develop the chest muscles. Therefore, the chest and back muscles are not worked and developed in symmetric balance. Developing and keeping the body in symmetric balance is important for achieving and maintaining proper posture and body mechanics, promotes improved athletic performance, and reduces the occurrence and/or severity of sports injuries.
Furthermore, the present inventor has noticed that, due to limited strength and/or physical discomfort, many people cannot sufficiently perform traditional push-ups, seated rows, or pull-ups. Push-ups, which work the triceps, anterior deltoid, and pectoral muscles, are usually performed by placing one's toes and hands on a horizontal supporting surface with the body being in a straight, stiff position. By exertion of the arms to push the body away from the ground by full extension of the arms and a return toward the ground by bending of the arms, a push-up is accomplished. Performing push-ups with palms flat against the floor often cases wrist pain and, therefore, this exercise is often avoided or discontinued before optimal benefits can be achieved. A pull-up works the posterior (rear) deltoids and the latissimus dorsi muscles of the back and is accomplished by hanging vertically from a horizontal bar sufficiently high enough above the ground that when the bar is held by the hands the body of the individual is suspended in air. By pulling of one's body to a height, usually so the head of the person extends above the horizontal bar and return of the body to a relaxed hanging position, a pull-up is accomplished. Many people lack the strength necessary to perform even a single traditional pull-up. Therefore, this exercise is often avoided. Finally, seated rows, which also work the posterior (rear) deltoids and the latissimus dorsi muscles of the back, are done by reaching forward and pulling a handle toward one's waist against a desired amount of resistance while sitting upright with feet resting on a supporting surface in front of the body. This exercise places a substantial load on the spine and lower back muscles, which can lead to discomfort or even injury.
Insufficient strength, discomfort and/or injuries often prevent or discourage people from performing traditional pull-ups, push-ups, and/or seated rows. If an apparatus was developed that would enable people of various strength levels to safely and comfortably work their upper body in perfect symmetric balance, it could be used by a wide range of individuals.